


Connection

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/100. After meeting with Riku, Terra wonders about what the future holds for that boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Terra watched the two boys run off together. They seemed so carefree, as if there was nothing else in the world that mattered. Perhaps that was what it seemed like to them. It wasn't a bad thing, of course. Children ought to be able to enjoy their lives without the burden of outside affairs.

Riku, however, seemed like he wouldn't stay that way for long. He was already very curious, and showed signs of a wisdom beyond his young age. He already wanted to become stronger and protect those he cared about. And yet, he couldn't have known the extent of the connection that had been forged.

Terra knew, though. Someday, perhaps this boy would wield a Keyblade as well. Someday, his wishes would be fulfilled. Terra had no idea what would happen, or under what circumstances. But he hoped that he would meet this boy again.

Then again, fate worked in strange ways. Though Terra was uncertain of his own future, Riku's seemed bright. A connection had been made, a bond forged. Who could know what the results would be?

Connecting people across worlds. Finding friends in unexpected places. Could it be that this was what the Keybearers were meant to do?


End file.
